


I'll Never Let You Go

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, SORT OF???????, Sexting, slight side Nijihimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Texts between Akashi and Nijimura after the latter leaves for America.





	I'll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I started this AAAAGES ago. In August last year. It's not fair that Niji left Akashi behind and never came back. Noooo, senpai come home to your boyfriend. 
> 
> I haven't read Extra Game yet so I didn't brush over details in that. 
> 
> Texts with [ ] is Nijimura, texts with { } is Akashi. The times of the texts is important as well :P

[6:49pm- I’m on the plane now]

{6:51- Are you excited?}

[6:51- A little, yeah. Mostly kinda sad though. It sucks having to leave.]

{6:53- I wish you were staying as well.}

[6:53- Yeah. What are you brats going to do without me? You sure you can wrangle them without me to help you?]

{6:54- I’ll be fine, Nijimura-san. I had a good mentor.}

[6:55- And don’t you forget it.]

{6:57- I wouldn’t forget you.}

[7:00- How sweet. Well I won’t forget you either.]

[7:01- Anyway I’m going to turn my phone on airplane mode. I want to save battery. I’ll talk to you when I get there.]

{7:02- Okay. Have a safe flight.}

* * *

[8:26am- Hey, trip over.]

{8:31- Was the journey all right? I’m glad you made it safely.}

[8:45- Yeah it was okay. Long. Glad it’s over. It’s really different here.]

{8:46- Bad different?}

[8:47- Just different. I don’t know how well I’m going to do. My English isn’t great.]

{8:48- I’m sure you’ll do fine. You’ll learn more.}

[8:49- Yeah I guess. Anyway I’m super busy right now so I should go. I’ll talk to you later.]

{8:50- Of course, Nijimura-san. Thanks for checking in with me.}

* * *

[4:32pm- I met another Japanese person yesterday.]

{4:35- Oh? That’s good. What’s their name?}

[4:36- Himuro Tatsuya. He’s been living here for years so his English is really good. He says he’ll help me study.]

{4:37- That’s nice of him. How old is he?}

[4:38- Same age as me. Oh and guess what, he plays basketball too.]

{4:39- What a coincidence. Well it’s good you’re making friends. Feeling a bit better now?}

[4:40- Yeah definitely. Yesterday was a crazy day. So much has happened already. I hope things settle down soon.]

{4:41- I’m sure they will. Do you feel like telling me about yesterday?}

[4:42- You bet. Okay, so I was on the way to the hospital]

* * *

[11:01pm- Akashi, can I tell you something?]

{11:02- Of course, Nijimura-san.}

[11:03- I kind of like Tatsuya. I mean romantically.]

[11:06- Do you hate me now?]

{11:07- I’m sorry for the delayed reply. I’m merely surprised. Have you always liked men or is this the first time?}

[11:08- This is the first time. I’m kind of freaking out a bit.]

{11:09- Just remember, Nijimura-san, there is nothing wrong with you. It’s okay to like him. He’s just another person, him being a boy doesn’t change anything. Does he like you back?}

[11:10- I- I don’t know. He acts kind of flirty with me but that might just be his personality.]

{11:11- Does he act that way with everyone?}

[11:12- No…]

[11:13- Maybe I should ask him…]

{11:13- Perhaps. Well you have my support, regardless.}

[11:14- Thanks Akashi. That means a lot to me.]

* * *

[4:50pm- Hey, Akashi. I know it’s been a little while. Sorry I haven’t been messaging. How are you?]

{5:14- Shuuzou, it’s nice to hear from you. I am well, thank you. Have you been busy?}

[5:17- Shuuzou? Since when are we on a first name basis? And yeah I have been a bit busy.]

{5:18- You don’t mind do you? What have you been up to?}

[5:20- It’s fine, you can call me whatever you want. I actually have a bit of news.]

{5:21- Oh? What would that be?}

[5:23- So... Tatsuya and I kissed.]

{5:30- Really? When did that happen? Are you two dating now?}

[5:32- Happened earlier today. We were hanging out, playing basketball together and yeah. He’s amazing by the way.]

{5:34- At kissing?}

[5:35- Shit no, I meant basketball haha. But yeah he is actually good at kissing too…]

{5:39- I’m happy for you.}

[5:41- Thanks, Akashi. Or should I be calling you Seijuurou now? I don’t know if anything’s going to happen with him after this though.]

{5:42- You can also call me what you wish. Why don’t you think things will advance with him?}

[5:43- I dunno, he’s beautiful, and I do like him, but I don’t think we’re really suited for each other.]

{6:25- Shuuzou, I wish to tell you something.}

[6:27- Yeah okay, shoot.]

{6:29- I’m in love with you.}

{6:32- I have been since my first year at Teikou. I’m sorry to spring this on you, but hearing about you and Tatsuya makes me incredibly jealous. I apologise. I hope this doesn’t taint your view of me.}

[6:34- Holy shit, Akashi, seriously? I… I never thought you…]

{6:34- It’s okay if you do not return my feelings. I’m unlikely to see you again anyway.}

[6:35- Then I have something to tell you too. I did actually like you in middle school. I kinda just ignored it though because I didn’t think you’d like me back and I felt dumb and gross.]

{6:37- You liked me too?}

[6:38- Well more like ‘like’. I still like you.]

{6:39- I don’t know what to say… Didn’t you tell me Himuro was the first boy you liked?}

[6:40- Well yeah, I wasn’t about to mention I liked you as well. I didn’t know how you’d react to that. You seemed kinda… I dunno…]

{6:41- If I seemed anything but happy and supportive then it was because I was upset at hearing you liked someone else.}

[6:42- This is… kinda crazy…]

{6:43- It is…}

[6:44- Um, as for not seeing me again, if dad’s treatment goes well, we might be going back to Japan. Maybe in a year or two.]

{6:45- Well, that would be nice. I’d like to see you again. In that case, I’ll wait for you.}

[6:46- Akashi, you don’t have to. I want you to be happy.]

{6:47- You make me happy. I will wait for you.}

[6:48- Okay. Then I’ll wait for you too.]

* * *

[10:12pm- I can’t believe we liked each other at the same time and we didn’t even know. If I’d just known how you felt…]

{10:12- I know. I regret not telling you now. What would you have done if I’d told you when you were still at Teikou?}

[10:13- Probably kissed you on the spot. And I wouldn’t have kissed Tatsuya.]

{10:14- I would like to kiss you one day. I’m saving my first for you.}

[10:14- Damn. That’s adorable. I feel lucky.]

{10:15- I am not adorable.}

[10:15- Yes you are. You’re adorable and I love it. You’ve always been adorable to me.]

{10:16- Well in that case it’s okay…}

{10:16- Is it 6am there?}

[10:17- Yeah it is. You smart cookie.]

{10:17- You know me. Why are you awake so early on a weekend?}

[10:18- Want to talk to you. I woke up and figured you’d be awake still so…]

{10:20- I’m…flattered.}

[10:20- Are you blushing, Sei?]

{10:21- Preposterous. Of course not.}

[10:21- You’re so cute. I want to see you blush in person.]

{10:22- Oh, what would you do about it?}

[10:23- I can think of a few things.]

{10:24- Are you implying sexual acts?}

[10:24- Maybe.]

{10:25- …}

[10:26- Are you blushing again?]

{10:26- No…}

[10:27- You’re too cute. I wish I could see you right now.]

{10:28- I wish I could see you too. I would definitely kiss you.}

[10:29- I’d like that a lot. I’ll just have to imagine it for now.]

{10:30- Do you imagine kissing me often?}

[10:31- More than I should.]

{10:32- I also think of kissing you a lot. I picture climbing into your lap to do it.}

[10:32- I’m definitely okay with that. What else would you do?]

{10:33- Are you trying to get me to text you lewd things?}

[10:34- Yeah is it working?]

{10:36- Perhaps. To answer your question, I’d kiss your neck slowly, and run my hands down your chest and roam underneath your shirt. I bet you feel nice. I’d take your shirt off and lick and kiss up your chest.}

[10:37- Damn. I bet you’d look beautiful doing it. Well, more beautiful than you already are.]

{10:38- I’m blushing.}

[10:38- So you admit to it now?]

{10:39- Well, you seem to like making me blush.}

[10:39- I really really do. I wish I could see you.]

{10:40- I know. I want you.}

[10:41- Shit I want you too.]

{10:42- Well, hopefully we’ll see each other soon.}

* * *

[7:02pm- How’s school? And basketball? I can’t believe you’re the captain in your first year of high school.]

{7:15- Hm, well, you know I’m talented. I’m the best one for the job.}

[7:16- You’re a lot more cocky than I remember you being.]

{7:16- Is that a bad thing?}

[7:17- Not at all. Just a little different. But you’re growing up. And becoming cocky apparently.]

{7:18- If you’re trying to compliment me, you’re failing.}

[7:18- Shaddup. I like it. Really.]

{7:19- Well, good. And to answer your question, school is good. Busy. How goes America?}

[7:20- Wild.]

{7:20- How is your father?}

[7:21- Yeah he’s all right. Not great, but he’s improving a little.]

{7:21- I’m glad. I hope he recovers fully.}

[7:22- So I can come home to you right? :P]

{7:22- Well, that too.}

[7:25- You just had your Interhigh right?]

{7:26- Correct.}

[7:26- Aaand? How’d you do?]

{7:27- Rakuzan won, of course.}

[7:28- I expected no less. Congrats. You deserve it.]

{7:29- Thank you, Shuuzou. It means a lot coming from you. My mentor.}

[7:29- Shaddup. You’re gonna make me blush.]

{7:30- Hm, I like embarrassing you like this. You’re cute.}

[7:30- A man does not want to be called ‘cute’.]

{7:30- No? I don’t mind being called that.}

[7:31- That’s cause you are actually cute. I’m not.]

{7:31- On the contrary, I think you are very cute.}

[7:32- Well, I guess it’s okay coming from you…]

{7:33- (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)}

[7:34- Argh, don’t do such cute things. I can’t handle it!]

{7:34- (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧}

[7:35- You’re acting like Kise.]

{7:36- God, okay I’ll stop then.}

[7:36- No no it’s okay! It’s cute! It’s really cute. I like when you do cute stuff like that.]

{7:37- In that case, ( *¯ ³¯*)♡}

* * *

[3:41am- Sei, I’ve got huge news.]

{4:02- Shuu? What is it? It’s early here, you know.}

[4:03- Sorry, but this is really big!]

[4:04- I’m coming back to Japan.]

{4:05- What???}

[4:05- You heard me! I’m over 18, so I’m coming back. Dad’s treatment isn’t finished, but he’s really stable, so I’m coming back to Japan for uni.]

{4:06- Shuu, I… I don’t know what to say.}

[4:07- I expect to be seeing you at the airport waiting for me]

{4:08- Of course, of course! This is unbelievable. When are you returning?}

[4:09- Next month. I know you’re busy with school, but I hope you’ll be okay to spend some time with me.]

{4:10- Of course I will. I’ll do anything for you.}

[4:11- Geez, Sei, making me blush here.]

{4:11- I apologise.}

[4:12- You don’t mean it though, do you?]

{4:12- Not one bit.}

[4:13- Brat. I love you.]

{4:14- Now it’s my turn to blush…}

[4:15- I mean it.]

{4:16- I love you too, Shuu. I’m glad you’re coming home.}

* * *

He stood, clutching the cardboard sign he held, waiting by the gates. The plane should have landed twenty minutes ago, so where _was_ he? People started streaming out of the gate, and Akashi gripped his sign tighter. He waited and waited, watching as the people bustled past him. And then, he saw him. His Shuu. Looking ruffled and tired, but excited. Their eyes met, and tears sprung to Akashi’s. Nijimura ran forward, ignoring the stares of people around them, throwing himself on Akashi. He picked him up and he kissed him. Akashi’s heart skipped a beat, and he let his eyes flutter shut. Nijimura finally released him a full minute later. People were really staring now, but Akashi didn’t care.

“Hi,” Nijimura said with a grin.

“Hi,” Akashi replied. He was smiling so much his face hurt.

“You made a sign for me?” Nijimura asked, looking down.

Akashi laughed, looking at the sign that read 'Nijimura Shuuzou♡'. “Yes, I thought it would be romantic.”

Nijimura leaned down and kissed him again. He’d gotten so tall, much taller than Akashi still. “It is. It’s cute. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Akashi whispered, throwing his arms around Nijimura’s neck and hugging him again.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Nijimura suggested. He slid his hand down Akashi’s arm to clasp their fingers. “I’m home.”

Akashi smiled, feeling a tear slide down his face. “Yes, you’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love when Akashi uses kaomoji. I love when he's cutesy. 
> 
> There will be a sequel to this. Maybe. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was a bit short and choppy. I hope you don't mind.


End file.
